generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten/Quotes
Rex: Why didn't you just send me for this thing? Aren't I supposed to be your secret weapon? :White Knight: Because some missions, Rex. Require a little sensitivity. :Rex: I got that. Tons of it. Ask anyone. :Bobo Haha: You bash things with giant mechanical fists. That sound sensitive to you? :Rex: So their genius solution was to cut them off from the rest of the world? Harsh! :Doctor Holiday: Those were chaotic times, Rex. It was before Providence. Before you. :Rex: White didn't authorize this, did he?... Huh? We're talking pretty big risk factor here, Doc. I thinking it's worth at least, say - dinner? :Doctor Holiday: Dinner? Right. Just you and me. :Rex: Yes! :Agent Six: Prepare yourself. Death is never pretty. :Rex: But what if they're alive? :White Knight: All other priorities are secondary! :Rex: You could at least pretend like it's a tough choice. :Agent Six: Every choice has it's cost, kid. :Bobo Haha: No holes in this bug jar. :Rex: We can make one with your torpedo thingy. :Bobo Haha: Oh. (Groans) :Rex: You didn't?... We only had one shot. Bobo! :Bobo Haha: Hey, that's what happens when you save the monkey last. :Captain Calan: (M''eeting Six and Rex'') Agent Six. It's good to see you again... (both men shakes hands) You too Rex. (He notices data rod on Rex neck) Specially glad to see that. :Providence Tech: (On the radio) Providence Base. Identify yourself. :Rex: Send a ship. We're still alive. :Providence Tech: Identify yourself! This is a restricted channel. :Rex: And I'm about to tell you where you can stick... :Doctor Holiday: (Shoving the tech aside) Rex? Is that you? Are you -? :Rex: No time! Need pick up! NOW! :NoFace: (while pinning Rex to the wall) You are not the before. :Rex: Um, I'm not sure that was a complete sentence. :NoFace: (Looking at the Providence Agents) They are the before. The before forgot us. The before left us here. Left us in pain. You are one of us yet you work for them and wear their trinkets! (He examines the sample around Rex's neck.) :NoFace: They come for you, and I get my sky-ship... :Rex: That...is a bold fashion statement. Wanna see my fanny pack too?! :Captain Calan: (to Six about NoFace) He's crazy! this ship ain't goin' anywhere without engines. :Bobo Haha: (when the jet starts flying leaving Rex) REEEEEX! :Rex: C'mon, Let me hear you say! :Beasly and Wade: (sigh) :Captain Calan: Nicely done, Rex! :White Knight: Listen carefully, Special Agent Rex! Soldiers are replaceable. Even they know that. You had specific orders! :Rex: Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there, chief. I said I'' didn't have it. :(''Rex steps aside. Pilot steps forward and puts the data rod in White's receiver) :Beasly: Mission accomplished - sir! :Doctor Holiday: You did well, Rex. Just one thing: you got my samples, right? :Rex: I got your fanny pack. :Doctor Holiday: Oh well, I'm sure you tried. :Rex: But - but - I got the data rod and the men. Isn't that worth something? :Doctor Holiday: It's worth everything, Rex. (Holiday hugs Rex) Just not dinner. (She leaves) Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes